


Nightmare

by popfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An example of a fix-it ficlet for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com/">Keysmash</a>'s <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com/fix-it-ficlet-fridays-teen-wolf-edition/">This Might Help</a> challenge. Based on the trailer for Teen Wolf season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Derek is still heaving on the floor when Deucalion leaves, flesh knitting back together, skin regrowing as his wounds heal. Everything had been laid out fairly plainly - Derek is supposed to kill one of his pack, or Deucalion kills them all.

A simple enough choice, in theory. One death for the greater good, people throughout history have made similar choices.

Derek lies down, because nothing is better for regenerating than sleep, and he needs to be fully recovered before he can face what he has to do. His bed is still too soft for him; the mattress is new and covered with memory foam that Erica had insisted he purchase, and he tosses and turns a few times before slipping into fretful sleep.

He dreams, or more accurately he has nightmares, because he hasn’t had a regular dream since the fire. In the nightmares he’s fighting, which is common enough. But usually he’s fighting against some nameless, faceless evil, with his pack at his back. This time he’s fighting against his pack.

First he’s slashing through Isaac’s chest with his claws, then he’s got Boyd by the throat. The scenes flash faster - taking Boyd down with a kick to his kneecaps, cracking the bones of Isaac’s face with his fist. Then he’s fighting other people, people that aren’t in his pack but aren’t against him either: trading blows with a snarling Scott, fending off Allison’s arrows and lunging for her with his fangs bared, bloodying Stiles’s lip with his knuckles.

Then they’re all laid out dead in front of him, Isaac’s eyes wide and empty, Stiles’s plaid shirt soaked in blood.

It’s the last that jars him awake, feeling sick to his stomach and covered in a cold sweat. He’s hurt people - family, friends, pack - on purpose before, but to kill someone that’d never done him harm ...

It’s beyond even him. He sits up, shivering, and makes his decision then and there.

Deucalion can go to hell. They’re going to beat him - Derek and his pack, Scott, Allison and Stiles - they’ll work together and they’ll take the pack of alphas down.

Derek’s not going to lose anyone else important to him, and definitely not at his own hands.


End file.
